A new horizon of hope lays in wait for Computernites
Added this letter to the forums http://loka.minecraftarium.com/forums/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=25 to discuss better History Andrekeroxd, the creator of the letter, wanted to end hostilites between the Computernites and the Alliance. He wrote this letter to all Computernites, but it was ignored by the leaders of the Computernites and was accused of trying to divide the Computernites from an unkillable group to a divided, easily destructable group. The contents are as follows: "My dear pink snouted friends: Recently, I became aware that Lucifer09 was planning to rebuild the, once glorious, city of Helrune. I was struck with an idea. In order for Central to aquire more power and resources, it's people must split into groups, and adventure into other cities. As Napoleon once said; "Divide and Conquer" I am not telling you to stop being friends or stop gathering together and partying ever now and then. But let's take a look at the other active towns. memrme, Fort Ember, Pallet, Cathedral and even Northtown I see as the most powerful towns on the server, and the one thing they have in common is that they don't have a big active population of players. This leaves time and terrain for resource gathering. How you handle your own time is your business, but face it, when was the last time you went strip mining for some good old diamonds? You have become great friends and shared amusing times and dire moments, but here I make my second point. The dire moments. Take Head of Defense Artagan. Whenever he is building or living in Cathedral, he rarely suffers a raid from someone else on the server. Yet when he is at Central, he is in danger of being attacked/robbed/caked all the time. I think that if you guys split into smaller groups, some people wouldn't know whom to attack, and in the strange case they did, some of the other computernites will be able to back them up because maybe they already aqcuired better gear. Don't understand this as a 100% quitting of Central, more like a little vacation time. You will come back together but this will make you stronger as individuals and computernites. Take a look at the screenshot I took. It is in no way a "sign from notch" to leave Central, but it describes my feelings exactly. The sun, over the mountain is just rising. The enderman is known for it's mobility and is on top of the Central flag. If there ever was a thing like an omen, this is iy. When you do heed my advice, I will be ready to help you, as I'm sure most players and admins will. In my opinion, the groups should be divided in the following way: Luci, Comp, Cap and Rbr could go in one group (maybe rebuild helrune if you want to). Art could go to Cathedral or Hyoken. Game could go to Hyoken (I'm pretty sure Mag would be glad to take you in, but ask him anyway)." Category:Lore Category:Player Lore